Insanity
by Testament
Summary: Sorry for removing-technical difficulties, it's back now, kinda better
1. Default Chapter

Insanity  
  


An evangelion fic by Testament  
  


Disclaimers: The usual stuff, blah, blah and some more blah.  
  


*****************************************************************************  
  


Rain pounded mercilessly upon the expanse of concrete and steel that made up the city of Tokyo-3. 

The streets are deserted as the dark torrents of stinging liquid keep most sane people safely at home. 

But as the sharp crack of thunder sounds and a peal of jagged lightning splits the inky black sky, a single figure is revealed. 

He swerves drunkenly, completely oblivious to the rain that slaps against his body. Tattered remains of a shirt cling to a pale frame. 

If one were to look closely, they would see the barely recognizably uniform of the local highschool. 

But, as no one else is around to witness the lone figure's trek, he continues unobstructed, mindlessly trudging toward his destination. 

A few moments later, a huge monolithic building looms up against the backdrop of roiling sky and wet concrete. Geofront. 

The center of Nerv operations and the holding pen for the humanoid weapons known as evangelions. 

The figure weaves and almost falls to one knee as he stumbles toward his goal. 

A sharp stab of lighting briefly illuminates his features and more importantly the dark thick liquid that coats the person's left arm. 

Blood. Fresh blood, recently spilled. Apparently, the gore is as unnoticed as the rain that strives to pound the figure into submission. 

Leaning against the steel entranceway for support, the enigmatic figure plunges his hand into his ragged pants, scrambling around for some obscure item. 

Finally, he pulls out his hand triumphantly, clutching a wrinkled card that has probably seen better days. 

Using a nearby rail as support, he stumbles toward the turnstile, leaving a slick trail of scarlet on the metal pole. 

Swiping the recently discovered card through the slot, the figure grins, an emotionless facade of emotion that seems more frightening then genial. 

As the heavy metal doors slide silently apart, the shadow cloaked figure walks unopposed into the depths of Geofront. 

In his hurry though, he has dropped the card that so recently granted him entrance to one of the most heavily guarded compounds in the world. 

The wrinkled slip of plastic flutters forlornly as the howling winds wrench it side to side. 

Finally, the card settles to the ground, a couple feet away from the entrance. 

A last blinding flash of lightning reveals the faded print on the card. 

A small photo shows a somber boy in a black dress uniform. Next to the picture, a single name is printed. 

Shinji Ikari. The third child.  
  
  
  


To be continued  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Comment: Well, here it is. After a damn long time, I'm back to writing again. Dunno if that's good news or bad news though. Oh well. This is the prologue to a multi chapter fic on one of my favorite anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Please review and tell me what you think!   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1-Cat and Mouse

Insanity  
  
  
  
An evangelion fic by: Testament  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Cat and Mouse  
  
  
  
Hisheru yawned openly as he let his gaze drift lazily across the immaculate expanse of steel and reinforced stone. This junction was the first area an intruder had to cross if they entered from the main entrance and, therefore, had to be guarded. At all times. Which meant that some poor sap ended up standing in the same damn spot for 8 hours. And, in the case of tonight, the poor sap just happened to be him.  
  
Cursing his bad luck for the fifth time since his shift had began, the bored guard propped his standard issue rifle against the wall and fumbled in his breast pocket for a well needed cigarette. Finally finding the accursed thing, Hisheru lighted it and stuck it in his mouth, breathing in the cancerous smoke as if it were a blessing from God himself. Having nothing better to do, Hisheru watched as the smoke from his cigarette wisped about in random patterns. That's when he saw one of the shadows against the far wall move. Startled, Hisheru almost swallowed his cigarette as he simultaneously tried to grab his rifle and trying to move toward the shadow. He ended up jabbing his left foot with the butt of the rifle and dropping the cigarette.  
  
After letting out a few dozen expletives that cursed the rifles nonexistent parent, the fully awakened guard padded cautiously toward the far wall. Hisheru thought briefly about calling for backup on his radio but decided against it. It was late, he was tired and it was in the dead of night with a raging storm outside. It was probably just his imagination, the guard assured himself. But all that military training hadn't been wasted as Hisheru showed some measure of caution by lifting his rifle and thumbing the safety off. Stepping a few inches closer, the guard activated the light on the underside of the rifle. Hisheru paused for a moment to curse the power shortage. "It's the most advanced command center in the world and yet a simple storm knocks out the electricity", the guard muttered to himself.  
  
Sweeping the beam of light back and forth, Hisheru scanned the surrounding area. 'There you see? Nothing!", the relieved guard told himself. Turning to pad back to his post, the guard caught a blurred motion out of the corner of his eye. The guard was already moving as soon as his eye registered that flash of motion, but it was too late. A form, masked by the inky black shadows, slammed into him. Hisheru grunted as the sheer force propelled him against the wall. His head cracked painfully against the steel panels and Hisheru dropped his rifle. He screamed as the figure straddling him plunged a sharp object was plunged into his gut. His hand scrambled madly for the rifle as he felt the warm wetness of blood seep across his uniform.  
  
The walls were dashed scarlet as the figure raised his hand and slashed sideways across the struggling guard's throat. Hisheru"s hand twitched a few more times, still engaged in it's futile search for the dropped weapon. The twitching stopped, though, when the figure raised his hand and plunged the object clenched within straight into the dying man's chest. A gout of gore sprayed outwards as the guard's heart was punctured, and then, all was still. The figure, now thoroughly drenched in his victim's blood, stood and surveyed his surroundings. What had once been gunmetal gray steel was now mottled with slick red. The floor was splattered with gore and the figure's own arms dripped patterns of red on the ground.  
  
The carnage apparently pleased him, as he stepped silently back into the shadows, melding with them as if they were lovers. The dead guard's rifle still lay on the ground though, and the beam from the rifle's light revealed a brief glimpse of a slight male frame, clothing soaked through with rain and blood and the figure's eyes. Amber pools of liquid emotion that reflected the pure unadulterated lunacy of a man gone mad. Then the figure was gone, stepping into the total darkness where even the powerful beam of light exposed nothing. The game of cat and mouse had begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Well, what do you think? Since the first draft of the first chapter received , ah shall we say, lukewarm reviews, I decided to rewrite the damn thing. Hopefully, the better quality makes up for the shorter length. As always, please review! 


End file.
